Lil' Red Riding Hood
by Tintaglia In Flight
Summary: Songfic based on the song Lil' Red Riding Hood by Sam The Sham & The Pharohs, main characters Starrk and Orihime as I think Starrk makes a good wolf  coyote  and Orihime seemed like she'd be the best 'red riding hood'  Not sure what else to say
1. Chapter 1

**This is a songfic I decided to write after listening to Lil' Red Riding Hood by 'Sam The Sham & The Pharohs'. I kinda just had a light bulb moment and thought it would fit quite well with Orihime and Starrk. Somehow I think the way the song is song seems to fit Starrk's laid back personality. This is set before Orihime was captured and I do realise that Starrk actually a coyote but please bear with me. Anyhoo hope you enjoy ^^**

**Bold – lyrics**

**X x X x X**

It was an ordinary day, not too much different than any other except that the winter war was drawing closer and both sides were very occupied with their preparations. In Aizen's case, he decided to send a couple of arrancar to patrol around every couple of days to distract the Shinigami and keep them busy. Of course if a few of the enemy got wiped out in the process all the better. On this particular day, Aizen had sent out Starrk and Lilynette. Starrk was obviously not keen on going and would have preferred taking his 8th nap for the day but there was no arguing with Aizen and Lilynette was excited about doing something other than lazing around Las Noches so he had no choice in the matter.

**X x X x X**

Upon arriving in the human realm both of them noticed that they had ended up in some sort of forest and were currently hovering above the expanse of trees beneath them.

"Baka!" yelled Lilynette while kicking him harshly, "how we supposed to carry on our mission of distracting the shinigami in the middle of a forest?"

Starrk just sighed feeling too lazy to make a retort or prevent the wrath of his other half. Suddenly movement in the forest below caught his attention and he quickly shut Lilynette up lest they notify the being below of their presence. It appeared to be a young girl with a red hooded cloak around her shoulders and after observing for a while he decided she was quite pretty for a human.

**Owoooooooo!**

Starrk turned to Lilynette and asked in a hushed voice,

"**Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?**  
><strong>Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.<strong>"

"Oi Starrk, where do you think you're going!" hissed Lilynette as Starrk jumped down to the floor below them and casually walked up to the girl.

Approaching the girl he gave her a lazy grin and started to speak with her,

"**Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,****  
><strong>**You sure are looking good.****"**

Eyeing her well defined assets he couldn't help but think to himself

_**You're everything a big bad wolf could want.**_

The girl, who just happened to be Orihime blushed slightly at the compliment before returning the greeting.

"So, where you going" Starrk asked her curiously spying a basket in her hands

Orihime replied shyly, "Ano... my grandma is sick so I made her some food and am going to go visit her. She stays on the other side of the forest"

In the meantime, Lilynette was getting annoyed about being ignored and not wanting to reveal herself tried getting Starrk's attention by whispering,

**"Listen to me****."**

Starrk continued to ignore her however instead commenting on Orihime's plans.

"**Little Red Riding Hood****  
><strong>**I don't think little big girls should****  
><strong>**Go walking in these spooky old woods alone**."

**Owoooooooo!**

Her eyes widened slightly making her already big eyes look even bigger. It emphasised her innocent and vulnerable appearance. "Do you really think so?" the girl queried hesitantly.

He quietly gazed at her for a while thinking

_**What big eyes you have,**__**  
><strong>__**The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.**_

Aloud he said, "Oh yes, there are wild animals like wolves in this forest.

**So just to see that you don't get chased****  
><strong>**I think I ought to walk with you for a ways."**

His eyes slowly wandered over her face taking in her reaction. They briefly stopped on her lips for a while and once again his thought process was centred on her.

_**What full lips you have.**__**  
><strong>__**They're sure to lure someone bad.**_

He spoke again,

**"So until you get to grandma's place****  
><strong>**I think you ought to walk with me and be safe."**

Gracing him with a smile she replied "Thank you" and then they both started walking in the direction of her grandma's house. Lilynette giving up on getting Starrk's attention for the moment followed silently behind them. Orihime made friendly conversation along the way and during that time he would sneak glances at her every now and then, his thought process running wild with desire.

_**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on**__**  
><strong>__**Until I'm sure that you've been shown**__**  
><strong>__**That I can be trusted walking with you alone.**__**  
><strong>__**Owoooooooo!**_

_**Little Red Riding Hood**__**  
><strong>__**I'd like to hold you if I could**__**  
><strong>__**But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't.**__**  
><strong>__**Owoooooooo!**_

Sometime during the walk he found himself holding her hand and she seemed to enjoy the comfort it provided and gave him a shy smile and he grinned back happily

_**What a big heart I have-the better to love you with.**__**  
><strong>__**Little Red Riding Hood**__**  
><strong>__**Even bad wolves can be good.**__**  
><strong>__**I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side.**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place.**_

All too soon they reached their destination and she bid him farewell, thanking him yet again for walking with her. He watched her wistfully as she vanished behind the door and just stood staring for a while until Lilynette made an appearance and started kicking him into action. Starrk just ignored her ranting about him wasting time and after a lazy yawn they left the area to complete their duty.

**Little Red Riding Hood****  
><strong>**You sure are looking good****  
>You're everything that a big bad wolf could want.<strong>**  
><strong>**Owoooooooo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In all honesty I was only planning on making this a one-shot but since someone requested a follow up I decided to do so. It took me a while not only because of my final exams and general other university problems but because I decided to make the follow up song-based as well and it took a while to pick a song I was happy with. Hope this satisfies (sorry if my romance is lacking detail I don't have much experience in that department so I'm not going to expand on something I have no clue about, but still I'll try my best)**

**Once again bold writing throughout the chapter will indicate song lyrics. The song comes from Lion King 2 and of course Bleach belongs to another not I...**

It had been several weeks since Starrk had walked Orihime to her Grandmother's house. They had met up a few more times since then, mainly to talk and get to know each other. Starrk couldn't help but feel an attraction to the young human girl. She was so innocent and kind hearted. Lilynette of course did not approve and he was extremely careful not to let Aizen or any of the other Espada pickup on his frequent trips to the human world.

Orihime had also started developing feelings for the gentleman who had escorted her that one day. He was a quiet, laid back man but all his spoken words reflected his intelligence. He intrigued her more than anyone she had ever met before and she often found herself thinking about him. Somehow he became more important than Ichigo and her other friends and she looked forward to their time together with much passion.

One day things changed. She found out that he was an Espada, an enemy that Soul Society wanted to eliminate and she was forbidden to see him. She was heartbroken.

Aizen had also found out about Starrk's escapades and he too was forbidden to see Orihime. He felt torn... should he obey his heart or his master? The prospect of Aizen harming the girl was the deciding factor. He would stay away from her from now on.

**X x X x X  
><strong>

Despite what her friends said Orihime could not change her feelings. On the days that she wasn't being watched she would wait at their customary meeting place, but Starrk didn't show. She wondered if anything had happened to him, if he had decided she was not worth it, if he had come to their meeting place when she wasn't there... The endless questions swirled around in her head as she lay awake in bed each night. Finally she decided she would write a letter to leave at the meeting place. That way he would know that she still cared even if she was unable to meet him there.

She grabbed a pen and some paper and sitting down at her desk she began to write...

Dear Starrk

**In a perfect world****  
><strong>**One we've never known****  
><strong>**We would never need to face the world alone**

**They can have the world****  
><strong>**We'll create our own****  
><strong>**I may not be brave or strong or smart****  
><strong>**But somewhere in my secret heart**

**I know****  
><strong>**Love will find a way****  
><strong>**Any where we go****  
><strong>**I'm home****  
><strong>**If you are there beside me**

**Like dark turning into day****  
><strong>**Somehow we'll come through****  
><strong>**Now that I've found you****  
><strong>**Love will find a way.**

Love Orihime

She carefully sealed the letter in an envelope and snuck off to put it in place. Now she would just have to wait...

**X x X x X  
><strong>

Some days later Orihime was sitting in her room, it was night time and her thoughts, as per usual, were centred on the dark haired Espada. Suddenly she was startled by a tap on her window. At first she thought she was hearing things but when it happened a second time she decided to see what it was. Nothing could be seen from her bedroom window so she headed outside.

When she got outside she headed to the area outside her window and then she saw him. She let out a strangled sob before she flew across the lawn and straight into his arms.

Starrk held her gently yet firmly, softly stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest. After a while he leaned forward to whisper in her ear,**  
><strong>

"**I was so afraid****  
><strong>**Now I realize****  
><strong>**Love is never wrong****  
><strong>**And so it never dies****  
><strong>**There's a perfect world****  
><strong>**Shining in your eyes"  
><strong>

Orihime pulled back slightly to look at him and gave a shy smile. He smiled back at her, gradually bring his hands up to cradle her face. Slowly he pulled her closer and gently kissed her on the lips and she reciprocated. They stayed that way for a while before pulling away.

Starrk gave her a mischievous grin, held out his hand and said, "Come away with me"

Lovingly smiling back at him she placed her hand in his and together they disappeared into the night.**  
><strong>

**And if only they could feel it too****  
><strong>**The happiness I feel with you**

**They'd know****  
><strong>**Love will find a way****  
><strong>**Any where we go****  
><strong>**we're home****  
><strong>**If we are there together**

**Like dark turning into day****  
><strong>**Somehow we'll come through****  
><strong>**Now that I've found you****  
><strong>**Love will find a way**

**I know love will find a way**


End file.
